interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Spheres
Background Living organism-based transports; containing a Red Rock Red Drive Unit, Death Spheres lacked complex navigation systems on their own, forcing them to be either deployed or "shot" from a massive ground-based cannon into Red Space or ferried along by a larger mother-ship. Strongly armored, although lacking shields, Death Spheres were fast, fearless, and could transport large quantities of supplies, vehicles, and troops in oxygenated bladders (3 bladders total) that could keep the vacuum of space at bay; Death Spheres could also penetrate most vessel, station, or planetary shields by "punching through" at such high speeds (only the strongest planetary shields could resist a Death Sphere). Once deployed, a Death Sphere could theoretically stay in space and keep it's cargo safe indefinitely, as long as the organic creatures were "feed" on a regular basis. Death Spheres, once assigned a mission with a Neoteric Death Squad, were on a one-way trip suicide mission. Zeroing in on planets or ships, Death Spheres will send out a deafening "horrific scream" that could block all enemy communications and make any communication operators' ears bleed in pain and horror from the sound, a sound that has been described as "hell itself in your bones". However, the horrific scream is short-term, lasting no more then three minutes last time it was recorded. Scarring their enemies into submission, Death Spheres would impact a planet at terrifying speeds, causing a small asteroid-like collision on any planet, sending shock-waves and debris everywhere and collapsing near-by structures and destroying enemy units alike within a several hundred mile radius, but keeping it's cargo completely safe. Once landed, the Death Sphere would release it's bladders and it's cargo would deploy for it's mission. Over the course of the next several hours and days, the Death Sphere would start to decay, sending it's toxic insides into the surrounding ground and underground water basins, damaging the surrounding environment for survival. While this toxic release into the ground could be reversed with modern-day health measures and toxic-fighting chemicals, the immediate damage to the water systems and food chain would prevent enemy troops from eating and slowly kill them off if the Death Squads didn't get to them first. When boarding ships or space stations, Death Spheres have the logical reasoning ability to be more slow in their approach, attaching themselves to the vessel or station in a manner as to not damage it too extensively; there have been several documented instances of younger Death Spheres becoming too eager to fulfill their "destiny to their Makers" and approaching vessels or stations entirely too fast and causing damage or even destruction. Approaching a station slower does present a tactical problem to Death Spheres, as they then have to rely on escorts to defend off overwhelming enemy fire at their slower approach. Their slower approach has been used by many enemies of the Beasts to successful advantage. However, the Beasts have adapted, either gathering escorts about their beloved Death Sphere pets or grouping the Spheres together to give them a higher chance of success. A more recent tactic---used against the Kingdom of Jod---was using dying or terminally ill Death Spheres to form a defensive blockade (and also effectively hide) the true troop-carrying Death Spheres from enemy attack; since it is nearly impossible to tell Death Spheres apart in appearance by function they do (since they all look different). Dying or sick Death Spheres, once their escort mission is complete, will locate the nearest enemy capital ship or unit and ram it to fulfill it's "destiny" and kill itself. This tactic has been extremely useful overall, from escort to hiding. Royal Command Engineers 'have, in recent years, been trying to come up with tell-tail clues on what Death Spheres are sick in such cases and which ones are not; a few of the signs (but not all) are oozing green or white slime, discharge, or "leakage" along the hull from cracks in the armor or from the mouth or nose, a wet-shinny like coat over the armor (like the creature is sweating), or in some cases looking for uncontrollable waste discharges. in the rear. Once near a vessel or station, a healthy Death Sphere would attach itself to the vessel or station with it's large, acid-filled mouth. While their highly toxic acid ate away at the exterior hull of the target, it's sharp teeth would do the rest of the cutting through the hull. Once through, the creature would expel it's bladder contents through it's mouth, deploying the supplies and troops (a thick white bladder coating would precede the bladders' contents, protecting the cargo from the highly toxic acid in the Death Sphere's mouth). Over the course of the next several hours, the Death Sphere would start to expand itself over the exterior of the vessel or station, it's body starting to break apart to cover more and more of the station's exterior. The creature's toxic acid would slowly start to expand throughout itself, starting to coat the exterior hull plating in a wet green acid substance that would start to eat away the hull. Within two hours, the Death Sphere would of by then killed itself, expanding over the hull twice twice it's size by opening itself up and spreading itself like a napkin over the hull. The creature would remain attached to the hull, even in death, as it's acid acted like a glue for it's decay corpse, and ate through the hull, slowly breaking down bulkheads and opening the vessel or station to the vacuum of space. Within 5 hours since attaching, most starships or space stations would be floating debris, with the Death Sphere's decaying corpse floating among the debris. Design ''Originally a design of the Beasts against their conquest of the Red Rock Kingdom, the Death Spheres have since become part of the Neoteric Order's arsenal. Only able to be designed and breed by Beasts in large planetary "Growth Fields," Death Spheres are fanatical in loyalty to their Beast masters who consider them a pet or beloved animal. It takes a Death Sphere 10 years to reach full maturity and during that growing time (Death Spheres grow larger with each passing decade after 10 years of growth), Beast instructors teach their "pets" to fly and obey orders; by year 3, Death Spheres can fly in space and planetary environments equally well. A Death Sphere, if properly feed and maintained, can live for over one hundred years. Mini Death Spheres---or "child" Death Spheres---are often times used as personal transports for high-ranking Beast Officers and special operations' shuttles for Beast Commandos between year 4 and year 7, where the last 3 years of their maturity cycle showcases rapid growth and size development. '''Manufacturer: Beasts Line: '''Death Sphere '''Model: Transport Class: '''Heavy Cruiser (Anaxes War College System) '''Role: '''Transport '''Cost: '''Not available for sale '''Length: '''600 (year 10 growth) to 1,000 meters (over the course of 100 years of growth) '''Height: '''600 (year 10 growth) to 1,000 meters (over the course of 100 years of growth) '''Maximum Acceleration: '''N/A '''MGLT: '''40 MGLT '''Maximum Speed (atmosphere): N/A Engine Units: One rear natural drive system Hyperdrive Rating: Red Rock Drive Unit Hyperdrive Rating (normal, back-up): '''None '''Power Plant: '''10 Hearts '''Armor (Hull plating): '''3,648 RU '''Shields: None = Special Design Features See Background Systems Sensors: Natural sense capabilities, including ears, nose, mouth, and touch; it also has a natural sense of "radar" and can detect objects through sound waves up to 10,000 meters away. Communications: '''See Background; communicates with "Beast Masters" and other Death Spheres via grunts, vibrations, body movements, and smells. '''Targeting Systems: See Sensors Cargo Capacity: Varies Consumables: Must be feed at least once every 3 days Crew: None Armament None Complement * Each "bladder" contains (3 bladders total) ** 500 Beast Soldiers ** 50 Beast Dragon Saddles OR *** 100 Winged Creatures ** 100 various Beast transports Total: ''' * 1500 Beast Soldiers * 150 Beast Dragon Saddles or 300 Winged Creatures * 300 various Beast transports Special Notes It is very difficult for Death Spheres to "accept" or transport anything not-Beast related. It took the Beast Masters many years to get the Death Spheres okay with the Winged Creatures. However, all other attempts to "bond" or allow other non-Beast soldiers into Death Spheres have failed. History The Imperial Navy's Star Destroyer Terminator, Rebel Forces, and The Mercs encountered a smaller "child" Death Sphere that carried several hundred Beast soldiers during the '''Battle of Desert Planet 22-52A in 1 BBY. To date, there has been no other recorded sightings of Death Spheres in the known galaxy. Category:Neoteric Death Squads Category:Neoteric Navy